Buzz McCallister
Russel "Buzz" McCallister is Kevin's older brother in the first two movies in the Home Alone series. He is portrayed by Devin Ratray (in Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost In New York) and Gideon Jacobs in Home Alone 4. Buzz is shown as an immature and dumb teen that has nothing better to do but pick on his brother, Kevin McCallister. Buzz has underestimated Kevin and his adventures. He is quite protective over his Siblings. Home Alone (film) In the first movie, it is implied that Buzz is interested in girls when he asks if it's true that French girls don't shave under their arms. He also owns a pet tarantula in a fish tank. Buzz later pretends to barf up Kevin's pizza, and causes Kevin to be sent to his room. When the family is at Uncle Rob's apartment in Paris, France, Buzz's sister, Megan, asks him if he's worried about Kevin being home alone, and Buzz says, "No, for three reasons: A -- I'm not that lucky, 2-we have smoke detectors, and D-we live in the most boring street in the United States of America, where nothing even remotely dangerous will ever happen, period". These reasons prove how wrong Buzz is about Kevin. When the family gets home, Buzz tells Kevin he thought that it was pretty cool that he didn't burn the place down. Then later, he finds that Kevin had made a mess in his room while trying to get some money to buy a toothbrush earlier. He then calls out, "Kevin, what did you do to my room?!" This causes Kevin to run off, and the film to end. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York In the second movie Buzz and Kevin sing in a Christmas Pageant together, and Buzz suddenly senses an opportunity for another trick. When Kevin begins to sing his solo, Buzz waits for the right moment and then takes the chance to borrow Fuller's candle, and sticks both candles behind Kevin's ears, making them glow. Of course, everyone in the audience (including Uncle Frank) bursts into laughter, except for their mom Kate, their dad Peter, Aunt Leslie, the piano lady and the conductor. After Kevin is finished with his solo, and then turns and sees what Buzz is doing, he pushes him down. This causes everyone on the stage to fall domino-style, the Christmas tree to fall on the piano lady, and the curtain to be closed on Kevin. When the family gets home, they have a meeting about the incident, and Buzz apologizes to his family and to Kevin for his prank, and the whole family claps for him. When Kate asks Kevin if he has something to say, Kevin thinks for a bit. Buzz takes the opportunity to turn to Kevin and say, "Beat that, you little trout sniffer". After Kevin leaves the room angry with the family for believing Buzz and not him, as well as for deciding to go to Miami for the Christmas holidays rather than some other place with snow and Christmas trees, Buzz says, "What a troubled young man". At the end, Buzz realizes that if it wasn't for Kevin getting on the New York flight instead of the Miami flight, they wouldn't be in the complimentary suite in the Plaza Hotel with lots of free gifts in the first place. He tells the family this before he allows Kevin to open up the first present as a sign of reconciliation. This leads the family to clap again, this time for both him and Kevin. While Kevin goes out to give his new friend the Pigeon Lady one of two turtle doves as a gift, Buzz goes and answers the door for Cedric, the bellhop, who hands him the room service bill from Kevin's first stay at the Plaza, totaling $967.43. He gives Cedric his gum as a tip, to which Cedric replies, "Nice family. Really". When Buzz reads the bill, he smiles and says, "Merry Christmas, indeed", and then calls to Peter, "Oh, Dad!". This then causes Peter to call out "Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?!" Kevin runs back to the hotel and the film ends. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House In this movie Buzz is back and has curly hair. Buzz lives with his mom, Megan, and Kevin. His parents have seperated. Buzz still tends to be mean to Kevin by calling Kevin names for no reason. Buzz wants to go to the movie's with his friends while his mom goes out instead of watching Kevin. Buzz then asks his mom why his sister Megan could'nt watch Kevin while his mom was going out. His mom tells him that she could'nt because she had to rehearse for her play. Before their mom leaves she tells Buzz and Kevin to do chores. When they are doing their chores Buzz is shown hummiliating Kevin, tells him to clean the fish tank and calls him cheese face. Buzz is still shown as an immature and dumb boy, who has nothing better to do but pick on Kevin. Quotes *Is it true that French babes don't shave their pits? *Come on dad, let's eat. *Hey, Kev, it's pretty cool that you didn't burn the place down. *Kevin, what did you do to my room?! *All right, everyone just calm down. Calm down! Hey, hey! (quiets the family) All right. Now, if Kevin hadn't screwed up in the first place again, then we wouldn't be in this most perfect and huge hotel room with a truckload of all this free stuff. So I think it only fair that Kevin get to open up the first present. Then I'll go, and the rest of you, and so on. (tosses a package to Kevin) Merry Christmas, Kev. *Merry Christmas, indeed. (casually calling for Peter) Oh, Dad! *Don't you know how to knock phleghm wod! Trivia Buzz appears in the first two home alone movies played by Devin Ratray, Stan Pruit took Buzz's place in Home Alone 3, Buzz returns in Home Alone 4 now played by Gideon Jacobs due to Devin Ratray being all grown up. Buzz should be a lot nicer to Kevin and not be rude and mean to him. Despite Buzz eating Kevin's cheese pizza in the first film. Buzz has straight hair in Home Alone and Home Alone 2, however in Home Alone 4 he has curly hair. Gallery 14332-8694.gif|Buzz in "Home Alone." 14332-8695.gif|Buzz in "Home Alone 2." 615 gideon jacobs 01.jpg|Buzz in "Home Alone 4." Home alone 4.png|Megan and Buzz sitting on Kevin in "Home Alone 4" Megan and Buzz.png Megan and Buzz 2.png Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:McCallisters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes